I Want To Be Famous-nya
I Want To Be Famous-nya or Yuumei ni, Nyaritai (ゆうめいに、にゃりたい) is the second single by Wa-Suta. It was released on 22 February 2017. Tracklist CD & Music Card #Yuumei ni, Nyaritai. (ゆうめいに、にゃりたい。) #グーチョキパンツの正義さん #Yuumei ni, Nyaritai.（Instrumental） #グーチョキパンツの正義さん（Instrumental） Blu-ray #Yuumei ni, Nyaritai. MUSIC VIDEO #グーチョキパンツの正義さん LIVE VIDEO＠SHIBUYA TSUTAYA O-WEST Final 2016.12.11 Lyrics Romaji= “Teka saa, machi jikan HIMAsugi janai??” “Ne sore na. Mou yokka mo matterun dakedo” “Aa, nee nee, hima ya gen saa, kako ikanai??” “Ee sore meccha ii jan!” “Eeyan eeyan!” “Ee kako ni ikun” “Daijoubu datte!” “Daijoubu da yo zen zen!” “Meccha tanoshi sou jan!” “Un un” “See no” “ITARInya ITARInya, NIIMEUYU★” Sonkei shite masu, maji BOBU MAARII-san Konoyo no, asobi wo, zenbu shite mitai no da Dakedo okorare chau kara KONOKONO amaenbo (Umaretenai no yo) BABURU zenseiki Gendai no KYATTO FUUDO wa, suki desu ka? Hashire hashire, hashire hashire OGURI NYAPPU, OGURI NYAPPU, OGURI NYAPPU Yuumei ni nyaritai, NYANKO Minna (minna) sugoi (sugoi) Jidai wo, sakutte kita Tsumari kyoukasho ni noritai, noreta! Noreta! (noreta!) Norenai? (norenai?) Docchi nyan? kururinpa! TEREBI ni detai, detainyan Zasshi ni detai, detainyan uretai! NEKOMIMI BAKUHATSU “Kono NYAN dokoro ga, me ni hairanu ka” “NYA NYAA” PARI wo TOKOTOKO MONA RIZA-san to akushu WINDOU SHOPPINGU nante suteki na kubiwa Okane ga nai NYA, okane ga nai NYA, okane ga nai NYA! Tonari no MADAMU ga NYARI “oyasui ZAMASU” (Koko ni imashita ka) BABURU zenseiki Ryuukou no KYATTO IYAA wa, PIKArincho Hashire hashire, hashire hashire INARINYAN, INARINYAN, INARINYAN Yuumei ni nyaritai, NYANKO Soshite (soshite) Kimi ni (kimi ni) PENYAGURII, CHAMU zoutei Tsumari sanpochuu BAREtai Hensou aete (aete) Shinyai (shinyai) Kidzuite, kure masu ka? Enjou kowai, kowai nyan NETTO wa kowai, kowai nyan EGOSA! NEKOMIMI IMADOKI Yume ga aru kara, tsuite kite ne SAAFUBOODO de, gotairiku seiha, WAARUDO TSUAA MAJI HAIPAA jan!? (CHOO ukerun desu yo~) Tashikashi, takashi Dagashikashi, tashikani Tashikashi!!! Yuumei ni Yuumei ni nyaritai, NYANKO Minna (minna), sugoi (sugoi) Jidai wo, sakutte kita Rsumari kyoukasho ni noritai, noreta! Noreta! (noreta!) Norenai? (norenai?) Docchi nyan? kururinpa! TEREBI ni detai, detainyan Zasshi ni detai, detainyan Douzou tatete hoshii nyan Shibuya! NEKOMIMI BAKUHATSU |-| Kanji= 「てかさぁ、待ち時間ヒマすぎじゃない？？」 「それな。もう４日も待ってるんだけど」 「あっ、ねぇねぇ、暇やげんさぁ、過去いかない？？」 「えっそれめっちゃいいじゃん！」 「ええやんええやん！」 「えっ過去に行くん？」 「大丈夫だって！」 「大丈夫だよぜんぜん！」 「めっちゃ楽しそうじゃん！」 「うんうん」 「せーの、」 「イタリにゃイタリにゃ、ニイメウユ★」 尊敬してます、まじ。ボブ・マーリーさん。 この世の遊びを全部してまたいのだ だけど怒られちゃうからコロコロ甘えんぼ 生まれてないのよ　バブル全盛期 現代のキャットフードは好きですか？ 走れ走れ　走れ走れ オグリニャップ　オグリニャップ　オグリニャップ 有名ににゃりたい、ニャンコ。 みんな（みんな）　スゴイ（スゴイ） 時代を作ってきた つまり教科書にのりたい。のれた！ のれた！（のれた？）　のれない！（のれない？） どっちにゃん？　くるりんぱ！ テレビに出たい　出たいにゃん 雑誌に出たい　出たいにゃん、売れたい！ ネコミミ、ブクハツ 「このニャン所が目に入らぬか」 「ニャニャー」 パリをトコトコ　モナ・リザさんと握手 ウィンドウショッピング　なんて素敵な首輪 お金がないニャ　お金がないニャ　お金がないニャ 隣のマダムがニヤリ「お安いザマス」 ここに居ましたか　バブル全盛期 流行のキャットイヤーはピカりんちょ 走れ走れ　走れ走れ イナリニャン　イナリニャン　イナリニャン 有名ににゃりたい、ニャンコ。 そして（おして）　キミに（キミに） ペニャグリーチャム贈呈 つまり散歩中バレたい 変装　あえて（あえて）　しにゃい（しにゃい） 気付いてくれますか？ 炎上怖い　怖いにゃん ネットは怖い　怖いにゃん　エゴサ！ ネコミミ、イマドキ 夢があるからついてきてね サーフボードで　五大陸制覇、ワールドツアー マジハイパーじゃん！？ チョーうけるんですけど～ たしかし　たかし だがしかし　たしかに たしかし！！！ 有名に 有名ににゃりたい、ニャンコ。 みんな（みんな）　スゴイ（スゴイ） 時代を作ってきた つまり教科書にのりたい。のれた！ のれた！（のれた？）　のれない！（のれない？） どっちにゃん？　くるりんぱ！ テレビに出たい　出たいにゃん 雑誌に出たい　出たいにゃん 銅像立てて欲しいにゃん　渋谷！ ネコミミ、ブクハツ |-| English= Well you know? Isn’t waiting so boring? Yeah like, I’ve been waiting for 4 days already Oh hey, it’s boring so you won’t you go to the past with me? Wow, that sounds awesome! Awesome Awesome! What? Going to the past? It’s gonna be alright! No prob! It sounds fun! Yeah Yeah Here we go Italy nya Italy nya Niimeuyu I really respect you Mr. Bob Marley I wanna try every fun thing in this world But i’m gonna be yelled at so I will snuggle snuggle (I wasn’t born yet) during the golden days of the bubble era Do you like today’s cat food? (Run Run, Run Run) Oguri Nyap, Oguri Nyap, Oguri Nyap~ I wanna be a famous kitty Everybody (everybody), great (great) They have made history In other words, I wanna be in the textbook I was able to get in the textbook! I’m in! (I’m in?), I’m not in! (I’m not in?) Which nyan? Kuruinpa I wanna be on TV I wanna be on meow I wanna be in the magazine meow I wanna be popular! Cat ears explosion Can’t you see this kitty crest? (meow meow) Walkin’ walkin’ in Paris, say hello to Mona Lisa Doin’ window shoppin’ What a nice collar (no money meow, no money meow, no money meow) The madam next to me says “It’s very cheap” (I see another) golden day from the bubble era Fashionable cat ears are shinin’ (Run Run, Run Run) Inarinyan, Inarinyan, Inarinyan~ I wanna be a famous kitty Then (then), for you (for you) Give you Penyagre Chum I mean, I wanna be noticed I don’t disguise myself (disguise myself), No meow (no meow) Do you notice me? Scared of flaming, scared meow Internet is scary, scary meow Ego searching! Current cat ears We have dreams, so come follow me by surfboard, conquer 5 continents Going on a world tour (really hyper?) (so funny) Tashikashi, Takashi Dagashikashi, Tashikani, Tashikashi!!! be a famous, I wanna be a famous kitty Everybody (everybody), great (great) They have made history In other words, I wanna be in the textbook I was able to get in the textbook! I’m in! (I’m in?), I’m not in! (I’m not in?) Which nyan? Kuruinpa I wanna be on TV I wanna be on meow I wanna be in the magazine meow Make my statue in Shibuya meow! Cat ears explosion Category:Songs